The Boss Is My Ex-Boyfriend
by Sekai007
Summary: Semula Sehun Fikir Kai mencintainya,namun nyatanya itu hanya imaginasi liar Sehun,Sehun yang kala itu memberitahukan kehamilan nya yang sangat mustahil karena dia seorang Pria, Pria tidak bisa mengandung tapi Sehun bisa. Sehun ingat Pria itu -Kai- bahkan membuangnya beserta janin yang ada dalam kandungan nya.- A Kaihun Love Story. #MPREG #kaihun ##KAI #SEHUN Slight Krishun, Chanhun
1. Prolog

**A Kaihun Love Story,**

 **Warn! Sehun;Uke, Kai;Seme.**

 **Remake (nyaris) dari Cerita sendiri, Dari cerita SST.. MY BOSS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND.**

 **Rate ; M.**

 **PROLOG**

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjang nya menelusuri koridor sekolahan yang sudah sepi,Ini jam pelajaran dan Sehun membolos untuk kebeberapa kalinya. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya Sehun berdiam diri di flat kecil miliknya dan sekarang barulah Sehun berani untuk menemui Kai-Kekasihnya-Sehun terus merenung dengan perkataan Dokter dan segala hal yang berhasil mengacaukan hidupnya. Sehun Hamil dan entah bagaimana Bisa itu terjadi.

Kaki sehun berhenti pada pintu bercat putih yang jauh dari ruangan lain nya, ruangan khusus yang dibuat oleh pihak sekolah untuk memuaskan beberapa anak donatur sekolah yang bersekolah disini, salah satunya adalah Kai, Kekasihnya. Kai adalah anak satu satunya yang otomatis akan menjadi pewaris dari Kim Group, perusahaan paling terbesar yang ada di Korea selatan saat ini, beberapa anak perusahaan bahkan sudah berada di beberapa negara di Eropa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya seorang anak nelayan yang merantau ke Seoul sendirian, kedua orang tua Sehun tinggal di Busan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu dengan ragu dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kai sedang bergurau dengan beberapa teman nya,entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Kai."Panggil Sehun dengan pelan, Kai menolehkan kepalanya saat medengarkan namanya dipanggil.

"Aku ingin berbicara, berdua denganmu."Ujar Sehun takut, Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Dengan wajah datar Kai menarik Sehun untuk keluar.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menemuiku sembarangan! Apa kau tidak mengerti Sehun!"Marah Kai membentak Sehun langsung, Kai menarik Sehun untuk memasuki ruangan Dance yang tidak berpenghuni. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar Bentakan dari Kai.

"Ini penting Kai."Ujar Sehun pelan dan terlihat sangta ketakutan, tangan sehun bergetar dan degup jantung Sehun menggila, Sehun harus mengatakan ini. Sehun harus mengatakan kalau dia hamil dan itu anak Kai.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Kai dingin.

"Aku..hamil."Jawab Sehun pelan di akhir kalimat, Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memaksa Sehun untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku hamil, dan ini anakmu."

Kai tertawa sinis, dia memojokkan sehun pada dinding dibelakang nya. Kai menatap Sehun geli dan berikutnya tatapan dingin dan menusuk ditujukan Kai pada Sehun.

"Kau gila, aku sedang tidak berniat untuk bercanda."Jawab Kai datar.

"Aku... aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang hamil."Balas Sehun, Sehun menatap Kai dengan memohon agar mempercayai apa yang di ucapkan dan nyatanya Kai menatap Sehun kian dingin.

"Alasan aku menerimamu untuk menjadi kekasihku karena kau seorang Pria, Seorang Pria tidak mungkin hamil. Aku menjadi kekasihmu agar kau senang dan aku mendapatkan kesenanganku. Kau Pria dan kalaupun aku terus menerus bercinta dan menyumbangkan Spermaku pada lubangmu kau tidak mungkin kau sangat lucu Oh sehun."Geram Kai lalu menatap Sehun sinis.

"Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini, Anak? Kau sangat tidak waras Sehun."Sambung Kai terus menyakiti Sehun dengan perkataan kasar miliknya. Kai berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Hendak meninggalkanya Namun Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Kai.

"Kai aku se—"

"SEKALIPUN KAU HAMIL APA KAU FIKIR AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?! AKU HANYA BERSENANG SENANG DAN HENTIKAN OMONGAN KONYOL MU ITU ! SEKALIPUN KAU MEMANG HAMIL, PERGI DAN GUGURKAN ANAK ITU!"bentak Kai marah dan tidak terkendali, Sehun menatap Kai tidak percaya. Selama ini sehun sangat mencintai Kai dan rela memberikan segalanya termasuk merendahkan dirinya dengan membiarkan Kai memasukinya.

"Cabut kembali."Ujar Sehun dengan air mata yang hendak tumpah dari kedua matanya.

"Kau gila, Cih. Seharusnya aku memang harus menegaskan siapa kau untukku. kau hanya seseorang yang berguna untuk memuaskanku!kau—"

"CUKUP! Baik. Aku cukup tau kau menolakku dan seseorang yang bahkan baru berkembang berjuang untuk hidup. Kau brengsek dan tidak memiliki hati, Aku akan pergi dan membuang darah dagingmu pada perutku! Kau breng—"

 **PLAKK**

Belum sempat Sehun menuntaskan ucapan nya, tiba tiba sebuah tamparan keras dia dapatkan. Kai menampar Sehun.

"Orang sepertimu tidak memiliki hak untuk mengataiku brengsek."

"Aku akan mengingat ini, kau—"Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan airmatanya tumpah begitu saja, beberapa detik kemudian Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Kai yang kini juga menatapnya. "—Semoga kau tidak menyesal suatu saat nanti. Kau menolak kami dan kau membuang kami. Kai, aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."Ujar Sehun melanjutkan ucapan nya. Kai berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Kau fikir kau pantas untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan ku ? sekalipun ada orang yang memutuskan hubungan, itu adalah aku. Kita putus dan enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Kai meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, Sehun mengigir bibir bawahnya sebisa mungkin dia tidak menangis sambil terisak, Sehun hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Sangat menyakitkan." Ujarnya pelan sambil memukul pelan dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Sehun berjalan dengan lunglai menuju gerbang sekolahan, Sehun bahkan tidak memperdulikan beberapa satpam yang menegur Sehun untuk kembali kedalam kelas nya. Sehun berjalan menuju flat kecil miliknya, Sehun bahkan tidak memperdulikan jarak antara tempat tinggal dengan sekolahnya yang sangat jauh, yang Sehun butuhkan sekarang adalah sendirian dan mulai merenungi hidupnya. Sehun bukan orang yang jahat, dia tidak mungkin menggugurkan kandungan nya, Sehun menghapus air matanya.

"Tenang saja, Appa akan menjagamu hm."Ujar Sehun sendu dan sesekali mengelus perut datarnya.

Sehun tidak bersekolah lagi, dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Hari ini dia akan menemui orang tuanya, mengakui semua dosa yang telah dia lakukan, Ibu dan Ayah Sehun bahkan tidak tau kalau Sehun adalah seorang Gay dan buruknya dia tengah hamil tanpa seorang 'Suami'

Usai memasuki beberapa pakaian miliknya Sehun menarik koper tua miliknya. Sehun tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk bepergian menaiki pesawat, bahkan seumur hiduppun dia tidak pernah menaiki kendaraan terbang itu. Sehun menatapi suasana Seoul yang terlihat mendung. Ingatan Sehun kembali beberapa waktu hari lalu, saat dimana Kai membuangnya rasa sakit yang dia rasakan masihlah nyata, bahkan Sehun tidak lupa setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai.

Lama berada dalam Kereta akhirnya Sehun sudah sampai diBusan, dengan langkah pelan Sehun turun dari kereta dan mulai menyeret koper miliknya, Sehun harus menaiki Bus untuk sampai kerumahnya. Usai mendapati Bus Sehun kembali duduk dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya nyaman, Sehun memang tidak merasakan mual atau apapun yang Sehun rasakan hanya lelah dan lelah saja.

Tiba di Rumah kedua orang tuanya, hari sudah semakin malam. Sehun mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Ibu yang menyambutnya.

"Sehun."Suara Ibu Sehun kala itu, dia langsung memeluk putranya Erat.

"Ibu."Dan Sehun menangis dalam dekapan wanita yang paling di cintainya itu.

"Sayang."Elusan pada pucuk kepala Sehun semakin lembut, membuat Sehun menangis dalam dekapan nya, Sehun telah mengecewakan orang orang yang dikasihiya.

"Kau kenapa nak?"

"Maafkan Sehun ibu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Ibunya, dengan tatapan Sendu dia menatap kedua manik mata milik Ibunya, airmata nya kembali jatuh.

"Nak, apa ada masalah?"

Sehun hanya diam, seseorang pria yang merupakan Ayah Sehun hanya menatap mereka sendu dan mempersilahkan Putra semata wayangnya masuk.

"Ada apa hm?"Tanya Ibu sehun saat Sehun sudah tenang, Sehun duduk di ruang tamu seadanya milik kedua orang tua nya, Sehun menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremat satu sama lain, dia tidak berani menatap kedua orang tua yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Sehun.. Gay."Cicit Suara Sehun melemah, namun kedua orang tua Sehun jelas mendengarkan itu, tidak ada suara lain hanya suara Sehun yang menghiasi perbincangan kali ini. Kedua orang tua Sehun terkejut namun sebisa mungkin tidak memaki putra mereka.

"Sehun Gay, dan sehun membuat malu Ayah dan Ibu."Ujar Sehun menangis lagi.

"Nak..."

"Dan Sehun hamil."Potong Sehun memotong ucapan sang Ayah, Ibu Sehun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sementara Ayah Sehun menatap kosong kearah Sehun.

"Aku hamil, aku tidak tau mengapa. Aku memang berdosa, aku memang melakukan hubungan intim. Aku berhak kalian maki, aku—hiks Kotor"

"Siapa yang menghamili mu?"Suara Ayah Sehun khawatir.

Sehun hanya diam, dia tidak menjawab.

"Sehun.."

"Dia tidak punya Ayah, Ayahnya baru saja mati."Ujar Sehun begitu saja, sejak Kai mencampakkan mereka mulai detik itu Sehun sudah menganggap Ayah dari anaknya sudah mati.

"Sehun, siapa ayahnya nak?"Suara Ibu sehun lembut, Sehun membuang muka kearah lain.

"Dia membuang kami."

Dan Ayah Sehun menutup matanya menahan amarah "Siapa dia Sehun?"Tanya Ayah Sehun kembali.

"Bukan siapa siapa Ayah, Sehun bisa menjadi orang tua tunggal."Jawab Sehun sendu.

"Kau tidak sendirian Nak, Ayah dan Ibu akan membantumu mengurusi calon cucu kami. Berapa usianya?"Tanya Ibu sehun dengan lembut.

"4 Minggu."

"Apa kalian tidak marah?"Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Jika kami memarahimu, pada siapa kau akan bersandar hm? Seburuk apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah putra semata wayang kami. Satu-satunya harta paling berharga bagi kami."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban dari Ibunya, mulai sekarang dia berjanji akan membahagiakan Ibu dan Ayah serta calon anaknya kelak, Sehun reflek mengelus perutnya dan dia menangis bahagia, Setidaknya Sehun masih diterima di keluarganya.

"Appa menyayangimu, hm." Batin Sehun berbicara pada Janin yang ada dalam kandungan nya..


	2. Chapter 1

**A Kaihun Love Story,**

 **Warn! Sehun;Uke, Kai;Seme.**

 **Remake (nyaris) dari Cerita sendiri, Dari cerita SST.. MY BOSS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND.**

 **Rate ; M.**

 **Chapter 2; Sehun POV.**

5 Tahun kemudian..

Aku mengelap peluh keringat yang membanjiri keningku, lalu aku kembali mengepel lantai yang semakin sering di lewati orang, aku bekerja disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di gangnam, menjadi Office Boy. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan pekerjaan yang layak dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki Ijazah yang lebih layak, aku bahkan tidak lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Aku kembali membersihkan lantai dengan semangat, sebentar lagi jam istirahat itu artinya aku bisa menemui putra kecilku, sumber kebahagiaanku. Tae Oh, adalah nama putraku, dia sudah berusia 4 tahun 3 bulan, beberapa tahun lalu aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke gangnam, saat itu usia Tae Oh masih berusia 2 tahun, Ayah dan Ibuku masih menetap di Busan, Mereka masih menikmati masa tua berdua di sana.

Aku menggembangkan senyum saat melihat jam tangan pada pergelangan tanganku, ini sudah jam istirahat dengan tergesa gesa aku segera merapikan ember dan alat lain nya. Usai meletakkan ember dan alat lain nya aku segera membilas kedua tanganku dan sedikit mencuci wajahku, aku membuka tasku untuk mengambil sebuah kotak nasi yang sudah aku siapkan untuk Tae Oh, Tae Oh aku titipkan di tempat penitipan anak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat aku bekerja, tidak terlalu mahal seperti day care yang ada pada mall ini.

Aku menyapa Eun Bi –pengasuh anak di daycare- , Eun Bi dan Aku sudah sedikit akrab.

"Seperti biasa? Ingin bertemu Tae Oh, Tuan Oh?"Suara Eun Bi diiringi dengan senyum manis miliknya, aku menangguk tanda iya.

"Apa Tae Oh membuat keributan atau berbuat nakal hari ini?"Tanyaku Pda Eun Bi, Eun Bi menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia seperti biasa. Dia anak baik Sehunna."Suara Eun Bi, aku tersenyum paham lalu mulai menaiki tangga, aku berjalan menghampiri Tae Oh yang memeluk boneka Iron Man yang aku belikan beberapa bulan lalu, itupun aku harus menyisihkan beberapa won dari gajiku, aku menatap putraku dengan sendu, dia hanya berdiam sendirian sementara teman temannya yang lain asik bermain, Aku menghampiri Tae Oh dengan cepat lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya, Tae Oh menatapku lalu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi gigi susunya.

"Kenapa berdiam dan tidak bermain bersama temanmu?"Suaraku.

Tae Oh hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Appa lama."Ujar Tae Oh sedikit merajuk, aku hanya tersenyum seadanya. Tae Oh meraih tanganku dan menariknya. Genggaman tangan Tae Oh sangatlah kecil di telapak tanganku.

Langkah kaki Tae Oh baru berhenti saat sudah tiba di tempat biasa kami makan, aku dan Tae Oh berhenti menuruni tangga dan melewati Eun Bi untuk menuju pintu belakang, kami duduk di sebuah taman kecil yang ada dibelakang.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang sudah aku siapkan dari rumah, Tae Oh dengan semangat mengambil sendok.

"Yeay! Dadar gulung kesukaan Tae Oh."Girang Tae Oh.

"Appa yang terbaiki, cepat suapi Tae Oh. Tae Oh sangat lapar."Keluhnya dan memberikan sendok yang semula dia pegang padaku. Aku tersenyum maklum.

"Appa tidak makan?"Tanya Tae Oh yang baru saja menelan makanan nya, aku menggeleng dan kembali menyuapi putraku.

Tae Oh makan sambil bercerita banyak hal, aku hanya menanggapi sesekali sampai akhirnya bekal yang aku bawa sudah habis dan Tae Oh pun sudah kenyang.

"Appa."Panggil Tae Oh.

"Hm?" Balasku seadanya, sambil menutup kotak bekalyang sudah kosong.

"Tae Oh ingin captai america Appa, teman teman Tae Oh baru saja menghina Iron Man pemberian Appa. Mereka bilang Iron Man Tae Oh itu jelek dan ketinggalan jaman."Ujar Tae Oh sendu, Tae Oh menunduk dan hanya diam saja.

"Padahalkan Iron Man itu pemberian Appa."Ujar Tae Oh sedih, aku mengelus pucuk kepala Tae Oh.

"Maafin Appa."Batinku.

"Kalau Appa ada uang lebih, Appa akan memberikan Tae Oh Captain America."Ujarku, Tae Oh menatapku berbinar lalu dia memelukku erat, aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan malaikat kecilku.

"Janji?"

"Hm, tentu sayang. Sekarang kita harus kembali karena Jam istirahat Appa akan habis beberapa menit lagi."Ujarku, Tae Oh mengangguk paham dan aku mengantarkan Tae Oh masuk sebelum kembali bekerja.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan segera berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, ini tidak baik. Aku telat nyaris 5 bahkan berlari untuk menaiki eskalator, aku sampai di ruangan yang di khususkan untuk OB dan OG, aku menelan ludahku saat mendapati Mrs. Song yang sudah berada di depanku dengan kedua tangan yang dia lipat.

"Lagi? Oh astaga. Tuan Oh, Ini sudah ke 4 kalinya untuk 1 minggu ini Sehun. Apa kau ingin gajimu aku potong?!"

"Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."Ujarku memohon pengampunan, Mrs. Song hanya memijat pelipisnya lalu berlalu melewatiku. Aku menghela nafasku lega dan memasukkan kotak bekal yang kosong kedalam tasku, aku menatap sepotong kue coklat yang ada di atas meja, aku mengambil kue itu dan memakan nya, setidaknya aku bisa mengganjal perutku karena memang sendari tadi aku belum makan, aku berbohong pada Tae Oh.

Aku mengambil ember kecil dan cairan pembersih serta pengelap kaca, aku membersihkan kaca dari lanta teratas hingga kebawah, saat hendak menuju lantai 7 tiba tiba saja aku menabrak seseorang, ini memang kesalahanku, aku tidak melihat jalan. Aku sibuk dengan ember yang berisikan air yang tengah aku bawa,

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku."Ujarku menyesal, aku menunduk dan mengelap sepatu hitam mahal miliknya.

"Oh shit. Siapa yang mempekerjakan orang tolol seperti dia? Hentikan. Kau bisa merusak sepatuku sialan."Suaranya datar dan dingin, aku menghentikan elapanku pada sepatunya, aku menggenggam kain bersih yang aku pegang dengan erat, entah kenapa aku mengenal suara ini, aku berdoa semoga itu bukan _dia._

"Berdiri, siapa yang memperkerjaan orang tolol sepertimu."Marahnya, aku semakin takut untuk berdiri dan melihat orang itu, dengan paksaan lenganku ditarik dan di paksa berdiri, aku masih menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan..maafkan aku tuan."Cicitku takut.

"Kau fikir maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?"Suaranya dingin, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Maaf—maafkan aku tuan."Ujarku lagi, dengan perlahan aku mendongkak kan kepalaku, meminta maaf dengan lebih sopan, namun ucapanku tiba tiba kelu, aku mundur secara reflek. Aku tidak tau kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkan kehidupanku, seseorang yang sangat ingin tidak aku temui berdiri dihadapanku,.

Sosok itu masih sama.

Dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai, ekspresi terkejut miliknya hanya bertahan 2 detik.

"Ah, Sehun?"Suaranya datar.

Dan kali ini aku percaya, dia memang kai. Kim Kai, si brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku.

 **NEXT? Duh. Maaf aneh, soalnya pengen aja buat cerita tentang Kaihun.**

 **Sekedar nuntasi hasrat sendiri sih, soalnya makin kesini Kaihun makin jarang ditemuin ceritanya hiks, beberapa Author bahkan berhenti nulis, so sad**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Kaihun Love Story,**

 **Warn! Sehun;Uke, Kai;Seme.**

 **Remake (nyaris) dari Cerita sendiri, Dari cerita SST.. MY BOSS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND.**

 **Main cast ; Sehun, Kai. Etc**

 **KAIHUN.**

 **Slight ; Krishun , Chanhun.**

 **Rate ; M.**

 **Chapter 2; Sehun Pov**

Didepanku berdiri Kai dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, saat menatap Kai aku melihat sosok kecil Tae Oh disana, Tae Oh-ku sangatlah mirip dengan Kai. Aku menunduk saat sadar aku sudah menatapinya lama.

"Maafkan saya tuan, maaf."Ujarku, berpura pura tidak mendengar suara Kai yang menyebutkan namaku.

Tidak ada suara lain, hanya hening. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menatap kai. Dari ekor mataku, aku melihat –kepala kebersihan- menghampiri kami.

"Maafkan saya , dia memang ceroboh."Ujar menyesal, aku hanya diam menunduk. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai, bahkan bentakan kasar tidak aku dengarkan.

Usai mengucapkan hal itu, menarikku untuk segera menjauh, memarahiku di depan banyak orang, dia terus memakiku dan aku semakin meremat ujung seragam kerja yang aku kenakan.

"Aku tau kau tidak tamat sekolah dengan benar, aku tau kau itu bodoh. Tapi bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal konyol yang membuatku marah Sehun? Demi tuhan! Kau baru saja menumpahkan air kotor ke sepatu mahal miliknya! Oh tuhan, apa kau tidak tau dia pemilik mall ini?! Kau akan mendapatkan gaji separuh bulan ini!"Maki Mrs. Song, aku menelan ludahku kelu, aku menahan tangan yang hendak meninggalkan ku, aku tidak perduli harga diriku yang sudah kian menipis, aku menumpukan kedua kakiku kelantai, memohon seperti pengemis.

"Kumohon, Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu Mrs."Mohonku, aku tau beberapa orang menatapku Iba da kasihan namun aku tidak perduli, aku membutuhkan uang itu untuk menepati janjiku pada Tae Oh dan membayar sewa flat kecilku yang sudah telat 3 bulan.

Mrs. Song hanya diam dan tidak perduli, dia meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku memejamkan mataku dan berdiri, aku bahkan mengabaikan tatapan mereka yang menatapku. Aku berjalan menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Ada banyak hal yang aku fikirkan, salah satunya tentang Kai, sejak kapan Kai kembali ke Korea? Aku pernah mendengar gosip kalau Si pewaris Kim tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika.

Tiba tiba saja aku merasakan ketakutan yang tidak jelas, bagaimana jika Kai bertemu dengan Tae Oh? Bagaimana—aku mengabaikan pemikiranku, aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku bertemu dengan Kai, tidak akan pernah.

Aku merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangku, tepukan pelan pada bahu kananku membuatku harus memutar tubuhku. Aku menadapati Kris yang tengah tersenyum dengan wajah konyol miliknya. Kris ini adalah mantan pelangganku, aku pernah menjual diriku untuk menghidupi Tae Oh, namun aku sudah tidak melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu, Karena Tae Oh semakin lama akan semakin tumbuh, dan aku tidak ingin Tae Oh-ku dihina hanya karena memiliki orang tua yang menjual dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?"Ketusku pada Kris, Kris adalah seorang Genaral manager disalah satu Hotel yang ada di Seoul.

"Libur."Balasnya seadanya, dia memberikan senyumnya membuatku memutar kedua bola mataku, aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Tuan Wu?"Ujarku langsung, Kris hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."Balas Kris mengucapkan keinginannya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kau bisa mengajak Tae Oh, dia sangat suka makan. Aku akan mengajaknya kerestoran Ayam."Usul Kris, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kris, sudah aku bilang hentikan ini. Ini akan sia sia, aku tidak menyukaimu."Ujarku pelan, beberapa kali Kris sudah menyatakan cinta padaku, hanya saja aku menolak. Aku terlalu kotor untuk seseorang seperti Kris, Kris Pria baik yang harus mendapatkan seseorang yang baik, bukan seseorang mantan pelacur sepertiku.

"Aku hanya mencoba mendapatkanmu Sehun. Kau tau aku benar benar-"

"Baiklah baik, kita akan makan malam bersama."Potongku, aku sengaja memotong ucapan Kris karena aku tidak ingin mendengarkan pernyataan cintanya lagi. Katakan aku jahat, tpi aku tidak. Aku hanya ingin Kris tidak tersakiti, Kris pria baik.

"Jadi pergi dari hadapanku tuan Wu, kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja hm?" Aku mengangkat lap kaca yang aku pegang.

"Baiklah baik, aku akan pergi. Aku akan menjemput Tae Oh."Ucap Kris tepat didepan wajahku, aku mengangguk paham. Tae Oh dan Kris sudah cukup dekat, bahkan Tae Oh memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Daddy.

Aku meneruskan pekerjaanku dan mengabaikan Kris begitu saja, aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar saat menyadari Kris belum juga beranjak pergi dari posisinya.

"Kris sudah aku katakan pe—"Ucapanku terpotong saat tidak mendapati Kris di hadapanku, melainkan sosok lain yang sangat aku hindari, aku menundukkan wajahku saat menyadari tatapan tajam yang Kai perlihatkan padaku.

Kai yang berada dihadapanku ini jauh lebih tampan dari 5 tahun dulu, dia tumbuh dengan baik setelah mencampakkanku, aku menekan rasa denyut jantungku, entah kenapa rasa sakit masih bisa aku rasakan.

"Jadi namanya Kris."Suara Kai dingin dan datar bahkan amat sangat datar.

Aku masih diam menunduk, berpura pura tidak mengenali Kai adalah cara yang paling baik.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya fikir Anda teman saya."Ujarku memohon maaf dengan formal.

"Angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku."Suara Kai masih sama, aku masih menunduk tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kai padaku, dengan kasar Kai menarik daguku dan memaksa agar aku menatapi nya. Aku melihat mata tajam Kai yang menatapku datar dan dingin ada sirat kemarahan disana.

"Cih, sudah aku duga ini benar benar kau Sehun."Suara Kai, dia melepaskan tangan nya yang berada di daguku.

"Maaf, apakah anda mengenal saya tuan?"Ujarku masih berpura pura tidak mengenali Kai.

Kai kian menatapku dingin "Hentikan sandiwara kotormu Sehun, aku muak." Geram Kai.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi saya—"

Kai pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku, meninggalkanku sendirian, aku mengabaikan Kai dan kembali bekerja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, selesai pekerjaan hari ini aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru, kurasa aku harus segera mengundurkan diri atau mungkin akulah yang akan di pecat oleh Kai.

Aku menyelesaikan tugasku, setelah selesai aku menduduki Kursi panjang yang ada di dalam Mall, aku mengambil nafas dan istirahat sejenak. Mataku menatap beberapa keluarga kecil yang tengah berjalan dan bercanda gurau, bahkan mereka tidak segan segan menghabisi banyak uang mereka, beberapa muda mudi juga tertawa lepas seolah tidak ada beban, aku menundukkan wajahku dan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas air mataku mengalir begitu saja, aku sering sekali berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku namun saat melihat Tae Oh, aku sadar aku layak hidup. Aku memiliki Putra tampan yang sangat pintar, aku mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri, aku bukanlah seorang 'Ibu' yang baik karena aku pernah hampir mencelakai putraku saat masih dalam kandungan, aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri, aku kala itu tida tahan dengan cacian dan hinaan dari sekitar, mereka menjauhiku karena aku aneh, mereka mengataiku karena perutku sebesar Ibu hamil, mereka menyercaku dengan berbagai macam hinaan, bahkan mereka pernah melempariku dengan batu kerikil saat aku lewat dihadapan mereka, mengandung dengan gander laki laki membuatku kesusahan, aku harus bersembunyi dengan baik di dalam rumah, aku harus berada di rumah dalam waktu lama agar mereka tidak menghinaku. Aku yang membuat diriku sendiri seperti ini, jika dulu aku tidak termakan nafsu dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan yang diatasnamakan 'cinta' Mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini, mungkin aku akan bekerja lebih baik dari ini. Satu hal yang tidak pernah aku sesali dari masa lalu kotorku adalah Tae Oh, buah cintaku, malaikatku. Aku tidak pernah menyesali kehadiran Tae Oh, sekalipun dia berasal dari benih seorang brengsek seperti Kai aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, sekalipun Tae Oh sangatlah mirip dengan Kai aku tidak menyesalinya, karena bagiku Tae Oh adalah harta terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padaku, Tae Oh adalah kebahagiaan yang paling sempurna untukku. bagiku Tae Oh adalah segalanya, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk mengambil Tae Oh-ku , sekalipun itu adalah Kai, Ayah kandung Tae Oh.

 **Makasih yang sudah baca cerita ini, terima kasih terima kasih dan terima kasih. Hasrat saya sudah agak mendingan karena sudah berhasil publis cerita ini di FFN, . duh.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A Kaihun Love Story,**

 **Warn! Sehun;Uke, Kai;Seme.**

 **Remake (nyaris) dari Cerita sendiri, Dari cerita SST.. MY BOSS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND.**

 **Rate ; M.**

CHAPTER 3; Author Pov.

Kai tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Dia marah atas kelakuan Sehun yang berpura pura tidak mengenalnya, dia marah karena melihat kedekatan Kris dan Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu 'Intim' dan Kai juga tidak tau mengapa dia menelpon orang kepercayaan nya untuk mencari tau informasi mengenai Sehun, Kai muak saat melihat tingkah Sehun yang baik baik saja –secara penglihatan Kai- . Kai menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa hitam yang berada di tengah ruangan nya, dia memijat pelan pangkal hidung nya yang entah kenapa terasa pegal.

Saat Kai tengah menenangkan diri dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa pedulinya pada Sehun yang baginya bukan siapa siapa Pintu ruangan nya diketuk 3 kali, Kai menjawab dari dalam mempersilahkan Luna –Salah satu Sekretaris Kai- .

"Apa kau sudah membawa Dokumen yang aku pinta?"Tanya Kai langsung tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, Kai menegakkan punggung nya dan menghadap kearah Luna yang menangguk pertanda dia membawa apa yang boss nya pinta, Kai menyuruh Luna untuk membawakan dokumen mengenai Sehun.

"Kemarikan."Perintah Kai lagi, Luna berjalan kearah Kai dan memberikan map bewarna biru kepada Kai.

"Keluar."Suruh Kai tanpa melihat kearah Luna yang mengangguk paham dan menunduk sopan.

"Saya permisi , sajangnim."Ujar Luna sopan dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian, Kai mulai membuka Dokumen yang dia pinta, membaca profile lengkap mengenai Sehun, seperti dimana Sehun tinggal dan pendidikan terakhir serta pengalaman terakhir kerja.

Kai mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat alamat yang tertera disana, setahu Kai tempat tinggal Sehun merupakan tempat yang akan di 'bersihkan' beberapa bulan lalu, tapi karena banyak warga yang mendemo pemerintah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Walaupun Kai hampir tidak pernah mengunjungi Korea beberapa tahun terakhi tapi dia tau berita itu, Kai tidak sekalipun melupakan negara kelahiran nya. Kai mengeraskan rahang nya saat fikira fikiran negatif memenuhi kepalanya, perasaan marah Kai semakin meluap, entah untuk alasan apa Kai benar benar marah. Kai meremas kertas yang ada di hadapan nya, fakta Sehun tinggal di lingkukan yang dipenuhi pegawai seks komersil membuat Kai marah, sesuatu didalam tubuh Kai memberentok dan ingin menghancurkan apapun. Kai melempar berkas itu begitu saja kelantai tanpa repot membaca sampai halam terakhir, Kai meraih Jas hitam yang dia lepaskan.

Kai berjalan dengan tatapan tajam dan rahang mengeras, dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan , Kai hanya menuruti nalurinya, sampai di basement dapartemen Store miliknya Kai langsung memasuki mobilnya, Kai masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobil Audi A8 miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Brengsek."Umpatnya kasar entah karena apa.

Seharusnya Kai tidak berada disini,

seharusnya Kai tidak menghentikan mobil mahalnya di pemukiman 'kotor' seperti ini,

Iya, Seharusnya Kai tidak menunggu 2 jam lama nya di depan flat kecil milik Sehun. Kai mencengkramkan jemari tangan nya yang berada pada setir mobil dengan kuat saat melihat secara langsung lingkukan yang Sehun tinggali, bagunan tua di depan Kai sangatlah tidak layak, ada beberapa preman yang sedang menduduki kursi depan gedung, beberapa wanita penggoda yang tidak tau malunya hampir bertelanjang karena keasikan make out.

"Sialan." Dan ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kai mengumpat.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat mobil sedan yang berhenti didepan gedung, mobil itu berjarak tidak jauh dari mobil Kai terparkir. Kerutan pada aliskan semakin dalam saat mendapati seorang pria yang Kai kenal dengan nama 'Kris' beberapa waktu lalu, Kris berjalan kearah pintu lain dan membuka kan nya, Sehun keluar dari arah pintu dengan seorang anak kecil yang digendong olehnya, anak kecil itu memeluk Sehun erat dan kerutan pada kening Kai semakin kian mendalam.

Kai menatap sinis kearah mereka dan segera melajukan mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan perkarangan gedung dimana Sehun tinggal, Kai seolah tersadar tingkah lakunya yang menggelikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."Geramnya pada diri sendiri.

Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 100km/jam, dia bahkan tidak perduli beberapa kendaraan yang mengumpatinya, Kai merasa benar benar ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan Tae Oh yang tengah tertidur dalam gendongan nya, Sehun bahkan mengabaikan tatapan para wanita yang menggoda nya, Sehun itu Gay dan dia benar benar tidak tertarik dengan payudara, tapi walaupun begitu Sehun sangat menghargai para wanita, dia akan tersenyum lembut dan berlalu untuk memasuki flat nya, Bukan keinginan Sehun untuk tinggal di tempat 'kotor' seperti ini, keadaan nya lah yang memaksa. Sehun benar benar harus berhemat untuk menyimpan uang nya, Sehun harus menghidupi putra semata wayang nya, Sehun juga sadar tinggal dilingkungan seperti ini sangat tidak baik untuk tumbuh kembang putranya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun harus mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit uang nya untuk disimpan, putranya sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah dasar dan dia tidak ingin Tae Oh menunda Sekolanya hanya karena dia tidak punya uang.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh kecil putranya pada kasur tipis yang ada dikamarnya, flat Sehun sangat sederhana, bahkan di Flat ini tidak ada Televisi dan barang elektronik lain nya, Sehun selalu berfikir itu barang yang tidak berguna untuk dibeli. Sehun melirik jam yang berada pada pergelangan tangan nya, sebentar lagi Sehun akan pergi bekerja di sebuah kafe. Sehun membersihkan dirinya dan membuat makan malam seadanya. Selesai mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya, Tae Oh bangun tepat saat Sehun hendak menghampirinya, Tae Oh menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk Tae Oh merentangkan kedua tangan nya minta di gendong.

"Appa."Suara Tae Oh parau, Sehun terkekeh kecil dan sebelum membawa Tae Oh kedalam gendongan nya, Sehun menciumi wajah anaknya dengan gemas.

Usai membersihkan wajah Tae Oh, Sehun membawa Tae Oh menuju meja di tengah ruangan , tidak ada meja makan di flat Sehun hanya ada meja kecil yang cukup untuk 3 atau 4 orang.

"Tae Oh tidak apakan kalau Appa tinggalkan bersama Daddy Kris?"Tanya Sehun saat memperhatikan Tae Oh yang tengah mengunyah nasi nya, Tae Oh menangguk dengan kedua pipi yang di penuhi makanan, Sehun mengelap sudut bibir anaknya yang ada beberapa biji nasi disana.

Sehun tersenyum hangat lalu dia memasukkan beberapa lembar roti yang dia beli 1 minggu lalu.

Usai makan Sehun membereskan piring kotor dan mencucinya, Sementara Tae Oh hanya mengekori Sehun kemanapun, Anak itu bercerita banyak hal dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan sesekali. Ketukan pintu pada flat kecil Sehun membuat Tae Oh berlarian untuk segera membukanya, Sehun mengelap sisa air yang berada pada kedua tangan nya, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu untuk menghampiri Tae Oh.

"Kau benaran tidak bisa makan malam denganku Sehun?"Tanya Kris kecewa, Sehun menatap Kris menyesal.

"Aku lupa kalau aku sudah mengambil jatah liburku lusa kemarin. Dan maaf merepotkanmu Kris."Ujar Sehun menyesal. Sehun dan Kris itu berjarak beberapa tahun tapi Kris bersikeras untuk dipanggil 'Kris' ketimbang Hyung.

"Its Okay Hun. Aku akan membawa Tae Oh pulang jika jam kerja malam mu habis, hubungi aku agar aku datang untuk menjemputmu."Ujar Kris pada Sehun, Sehun hendak membantah namun dia melihat Kris yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak ada bantahan." Sehun hanya menangguk dan segera dia mempersiapkan diri nya sendiri.

"Ah, jika Tae Oh tidak bisa tid-"

"Jika Tae Oh tidak bisa tidur, buatkan segelas susu coklat hangat, Aku paham hun, aku masih ingat." Potong Kris langsung melanjutkan ucapan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum secara reflek dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kris dan Sehun berhenti di sebuah kafe yang buka 20 jam, usai mengucapkan selamat malam pada Tae Oh dan Kris serta mengucapkan untuk tidak nakal pada Tae Oh, Sehun segera keluar dan berlari kecil menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Sehun masuk kedalam kafe dan di sambut hangat oleh beberapa rekan kerja nya.

"Apa aku terlambat Hyung?"Tanya Sehun pada Minseok –bos sekaligus Barista di tempatnya bekerja-

"Tidak sama sekali Hun."Jawab Minseok, Sehun mengangguk paham lalu mengambil alih kasir yang sebelumnya dijaga oleh pegawai pagi.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku minggu lalu."Ujar Sehun berbicara pada Minseok yang berada disamping nya.

"Huh? Kau tidak ada hutang Hunna."Gumam Minseok dan diiringi dengan senyum khas nya.

"Minggu lalu Hyung memberikan 1 kaleng susu untuk Tae Oh, walau aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayarnya aku akan membayar dengan cara lain, aku akan pulang sampai kafe tutup Hyung."Jelas Sehun panjang lebar, Minseok hendak protes namun Sehun mengeluarkan jurus puppy padanya, Sehun sangat manis jika mengeluarkan jurus itu.

"Please biarkan aku membayarnya Hyung."Mohon Sehun.

"Baiklah baik, kau menang. Dasar, aku tidak tahan dengan kemampuan puppy seperti itu. Kau tau kelemahanku." Dan Sehun akan membalas dengan senyum bangga miliknya.

Kai hanya menatap datar kearah kertas yang baru saja dia buka, orang kepercayaan Kai sudah berhasil mengumpulkan data data mengenai Sehun. Usai menyuruh orang itu pulang Kai kembali berkutat pada berkas yang bahkan lebih penting ketimbang berkas kerja sama bernilai milyaran won yang sendari tadi di abaikan nya..

Kai membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan teliti.

Kai menatap tidak percaya kearah lembaran yang dia baca, itu hanya sebuah tulisan tapi bisa membuat Kai marah sangat marah.

 **Suami: Oh Se Hun.**

 **Istri : -**

 **Anak : 1. Oh Tae Oh.**

Kai ingin marah mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki seorang anak, wajah Kai kian datar dan dingin. Ini sudah pukul 1 pagi dan dia masih diam tidak melakukan apapun.

"Jadi bocah yang aku lihat tadi anaknya?"Monolog Kai.

Menyadari hal itu Kai berdiri dan meraih kunci mobil miliknya.

"Brengsek kau Oh sehun, Sialan!"Makinya kesal, Kai marah pada Sehun yang dengan seenaknya memasuki kehidupan nya 'Lagi'

Kai tanpa sadar mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat tinggal Sehun, Kai tertawa sinis saat hendak memutar kembali mobilnya bermaksud untuk pulang Kai melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama seperti sore kemarin, mobil yang mengantar Sehun pulang, mobil milik Kris.

Kai turun dari mobilnya begitu saja saat mobil milik Kris sudah menjauh dari perkarangan tempat Sehun tinggal, Kai melihat Sehun yang menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Berhenti disana Sehun."Ujar Kai dingin, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan secara reflek Sehun membenamkan wajah Tae Oh kedalam dadanya,Sehun mendekap Tae Oh dengan erat tidak membiarkan pria yang berdiri di depannya melihat wajah Tae Oh.

"Aku tidak tau kau semurahan itu Sehun."Geram Kai tertahan. Kai menggeram marah dan melangkah menuju kearah Sehun, dengan keberanian yang ada Sehun menatap Kai.

"Maaf tu—"

"Jangan berpura pura tidak mengenalku, aku tau kau tidak ada riwayat amnesia."Potong Kai tajam, Sehun yang semula menatap Kai dengan wajah polos dan seolah tidak saling mengenal kini menatap Kai datar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Sehun datar.

Kai menyeringai saat melihat perubahan sikap Sehun, dia mendekat kearah Sehun dan menatap Sehun tajam tepat di manik matanya.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan malam dengan pria itu? Cih. Kau memang murahan sehun."Ujar Kai kejam, Sehun yang mendengarkan kalimat tajam dan tidak beperasaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kai hanya diam, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan masih sama. Kai selalu bisa menyakiti perasaan nya sedemikian rupa dari segala sisi, Kai masih memegang kunci untuk menghancurkan hati Sehun yang sudah terluka sejak dulu.

"Aku memang seperti itu, aku menjual diriku pada pria kaya tua dan wanita tua yang kesepian. Aku memang jalang yang bertugas memuaskan pelangganku, begitulah caraku untuk hidup—"Sehun menahan tanggis yang hendak keluar begitu saja, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapan nya "Apa kau menemuiku untuk melihat bagaiman pelacur sepertiku memuaskanmu? Kau ingin menyewaku? Kau harus tau, aku meminta bay—"

 **Plak.**

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapan nya, satu tamparan keras Sehun dapatkan lagi di tempat yang sama seperti beberapa tahun silam, bahkan rasa panas tangan Kai yang menamparnya dulu masih terasa, Sehun tersenyum sinis dan membiarkan perasaannya kian terluka, bagi Sehun dia itu sudah tidak ada harga dirinya, Sehun begitu marah saat mengetahui Kai menyelidikinya, Sehun begitu takut saat tau Kai yang berusaha mengetahui kehidupan nya, Sehun takut jika Kai tau siapa Tae Oh sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak akan sudi menyewa pelacur murahan sepertimu."

Dan dengan itu Kai meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun menahan rasa sakitnya dan semakin memeluk tubuh Tae Oh. Tae Oh putranya.

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala putranya yang sedikit terganggu namun Tae Oh masih enggan membuka mata, putranya tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan Appa hm, Papamu tidak jahat, dia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya."Ujar Sehun berbisik ditelinga Tae Oh yang jelas jelas tidak akan mendengarkan nya, Tae Oh tertidur dengan pulas.

Sehun tetaplah Sehun, dia akan menjadi Ibu dan Ayah yang baik untuk anaknya, Sehun tidak pernah sedikitpun menjelek jelekkan Ayah kandung putranya. Sehun memang mengatakan pada Tae Oh bahwa Ayah kandungnya sudah meninggal, Sehun tidak menyesal sudah memberitahukan kebohongan itu pada Tae Oh.

 **UGH TOO BAD.**

 **Thank udah kasih review, udah follow ini cerita dan mungkin ada yang favorite ini hehe.**

 **Makasih banget ya, ugh. Ini chapter memang aneh, sebenernya dan seharusnya di chapter ini kai pov, tapi karena ada reader yang bilang bagusan normal pov (author pov) jadi aku coba, dan gzz rasanya aneh, aku ga terbiasa pake pov seperti ini, jadi untuk kedepan nya biar aku nyaman juga, aku pake pov Sehun/Kai ganti gantian, jadi ga Sehun terus kok. Oiya ini ff nya update agak lama, walaupun remake dari cerita sendiri tetep aja aku ga terlalu punya banyak waktu luang, cerita aku di wattpad terbengkalai semua dan aku juga ank semester 7 yang mengharuskan buat propasl skripsi dalam waktu dekat, gzz dan aku belum buat sehurufpun *curhat. Jadi mulai sekarang, ff ini slow update ya, yang nunggu makasih banget yang enggak juga ga papa hehe, makasih ya.**

 **Selamat idul adha btw.**

 **12 September 2016**

 **12.50 wib**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Kaihun Love Story,**

 **Warn! Sehun;Uke, Kai;Seme.**

 **Remake (nyaris) dari Cerita sendiri, Dari cerita SST.. MY BOSS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND.**

 **Rate ; M.**

 **MPREG.**

 **Slight Chanhun , Krishun.**

 **BOYXBOY**

Sehun sudah memikirkannya semalam penuh, tentang keputusan ia yang akan mengundurkan diri di perusahaan milik Kai, tangannya secara reflek menyentuh pipi kanannya yang semalam di tampar oleh Kai, ada luka kecil disudut bibirnya.

Luka kecil itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menggores hatinya, seakan sadar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya bersedih, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum tulus untuk membangunkan putra kecilnya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sehun masuk kedalam kamar miliknya dan putranya Tae Oh dengan lembut Sehun menghampiri Tae Oh yang masih bergerumul dengan selimut tebalnya, Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh pipi Tae Oh pelan.

"Tae Oh, ini sudah pagi."Bisik Sehun pelan dan masih terus mengelus pipi Tae Oh dengan lembut, Tae Oh hanya menggeram tidak nyaman namun tidak kunjung membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hei, bangun."Suara Sehun masih membangunkan Tae Oh, Sehun mencubit kecil pipi Tae Oh untuk membangunkan putranya namun Tae Oh tetap sama, tidak bergeming.

"Sleepy Son, bangunlah atau Appa akan memakan habis sarapan pagi milikmu."Ancam Sehun berbisik ditelinga Tae Oh. Sehun jelas tau ancaman itu benar benar bisa membangunkan Tae Oh yang masih betah untuk Tidur.

"Appa."Rengek Tae Oh saat Sehun mulai menciumi Tae Oh dengan gemas, kedua kelopak mata serta kedua pipi Tembam milik Tae Oh tidak luput dari kegemasan Sehun.

"Appa"Rengek Tae Oh lagi saat Sehun masih mengganggui tidurnya, dengan berat hati Tae Oh membuka kedua kelopak matanya miliknya. Sehun tersenyum saat berhasil membangunkan putra kecilnya.

"Ayo Jagoan, kau harus mandi. Appa harus bekerja."Ujar Sehun dan Tae Oh dengan malas membentangkan kedua tangan nya, Tae Oh terbiasa dimandikan oleh Sehun.

"Uh Anak Appa yang manja."Gemas Sehun dan menggendong Tae Oh untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Usai memandikan Tae Oh dan memakaikan pakaian yang layak Sehun dan Tae Oh memulai sarapan pagi mereka, Tae Oh dengan lahap memakan 2 lembar roti panggang dengan selai coklat yang menjadi kesukaan Tae Oh.

Sehun sendiri memakan selembar roti tawar dengan air putih yang menjadi sarapan untuk menjanggal perut nya. Selesai memakan sarapan nya Sehun menyiapkan bekal untuk Tae Oh seperti biasa.

Sehun selalu melakukan hal itu setiap pagi, dan Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun dia hanya tidur 4 jam dan akan bangun pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan Putra kecilnya dan dia sendiri. Sehun bahkan selalu bersyukur dengan segala hal, termasuk putra kecilnya yang selalu mengerti keadaan keuangan keluarganya.

Setelah mengantar Tae Oh , Sehun tidak pergi menuju tempat kerjanya melainkan mencari tempat kerja yang biasa terpapar disurat kabar atau di selembar kertas yang tertempel di pintu.

Sehun mengelap peluh keringat yang bersarang pada kening miliknya, tidak terasa dia sudah berjalan mencari pekerjaan 2 jam lamanya, Sehun harus memiliki pekerjaan agar nanti tidak terlalu repot untuk kedepan nya. Matanya melihat ada sebuah kursi panjang dan Sehun segara menduduki dirinya disana,

"Uh melelahkan."Ujar Sehun sesekali tangan Sehun memijat betisnya yang terasa pegal. Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas lagi lalu memejamkan matanya , membiarkan telinganya mendengar suara berlalu lalang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan."Batin Sehun sedih.

Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap kedepan, di sebrang jalan ada sebuah toko bunga yang terlihat ramai dengan ragu dan penuh harap Sehun menyebrangi jalan dan mendatangi toko itu, senyum Sehun merekah saat melihat ada lowongan pekerjaan di sini, dengan mantap Sehun mendorong pintu kaca tersebut.

"Oh selamat datang."Ujar seorang wanita dengan ceria, Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan dengan gugup dia meremat kedua tangan nya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya wanita itu, Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan nya dan dengan gugup bersuara.

"Kulihat disini..eum ada lowongan pekerjaan. Apa lowongan itu masih ada?"Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Tentu, apa kau kesini ingin melamar pekerjaan?"Tanya wanita itu lembut, Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa disadarinya membuat wanita didepannya gemas melihat tingkah lucu Sehun.

"Sebentar, aku harus memanggil adik kecilku dulu."Suara wanita itu lagi, Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Wanita itu menaiki tangga yang ada di sudut ruangan, Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam masih berdiri karena dia belum disuruh duduk.

Degup jantung Sehun semakin meningkat saat mendengarkan langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, Sesekali dia mendengarkan suara bass lelaki yang menggerutu.

"Noona, aku baru tidur pukul 4 pagi dan kau membangunkanku Uh."Kesal lelaki itu, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada yang berdiri dihdapan nya.

"Apa dia orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan itu Noona?"Tanya lelaki itu, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap 2 orang yang ada dihadapan nya.

"Selamat pagi, Oh Sehun Imnida."Jelas Sehun membungkuk sopan dan memperkenalkan diri secara singkat.

"Ah, Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa Noona?"Tanya Pria itu pada wanita cantik disampingnya yang merupakan kakak kandung nya.

"Apa dia cocok bekerja disini Chan?"Tanya wanita itu.

"Terserah Noona saja, ini toko Noona bukan milikku. Aku hanya membantu selagi aku menyelesaikan skripsiku."Jelas Pria itu panjang lebar, wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap kearah Sehun dan tersenyum hangat.

"Oh..Sehun, benar itu namamu?"Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya."Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Baik Sehun, kau diterima untuk bekerja disini karena kau sangat menggemaskan dan tampan ahh dan indah juga."Jelas wanita itu tidak nyambung, Sehun hanya membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa hubungan menggemaskan, tampan dan kenapa dia bisa diterima disini, namun Sehun tidak perduli rasa bahagianya lebih mendominasi, Sehun tersenyum sedikit lebar.

"Ah Chanyeol! Lihat dia tersenyum, kenapa dia memiliki senyum yang cantik."Ujar wanita itu berteriak sambil menarik lengan lelaki yang dia panggil Chanyeol tadi.

"Noona."Ingat Chanyeol, wanita itu berdeham lalu menatap Sehun.

"Perkenalkan aku Yoora, Park Yoora. Dan Pria tinggi disampingku ini Chanyeol, adik kandungku."Jelas Yoora dan Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa bekerja?"Tanya Sehun.

"Besok, hari ini kau istirahat saja."

Dan Sehun membungkuk sopan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat kerja barunya dia melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sejenak.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"Batin Sehun bertanya.

Tidak ingin memikirkan banyak Hal, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju tempat kerja lamanya. Dia harus kembali ke dapartemen store tempatnya bekerja untuk memberikan surat pengunduran diri secara resmi, Sehun berlari kecil untuk kembali kesana, karena nyatanya jarak yang dibutuhkan sangat jauh.

Sehun masuk kedalam dapartmen store tersebut dengan langkah ringan, Sehun bahkan menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Saat hendak masuk kedalam ruangan Direktur –sekaligus ruangan milik Kai, karena Kai baru saja memecat Direktur yang terjerat scandal korupsi- seseorang wanita cantik yang merupakan sekretaris Kai menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanyanya sopan.

"Ah, bisakah berikan ini pada Sajangnim?"Tanya Sehun menyodorkan Amlop putih sudah terlipat yang dia simpan dibelakang saku celana nya.

"Ini surat apa?" Tanya wanita itu, Sehun tidak mengetahui siapa namanya karena Sehun hanya pernah beberapa kali membersihkan lantai teratas ditempat petinggi yang menghandle departemen store ini.

"Biar Sajangnim saja yang membukanya."Jawab Sehun sopan, wanita itu mengangguk dan barulah Sehun pergi.

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Kai lagi.

Kai memasuki memperhatikan daycare yang ada dihadapanya, menimbang apakah dia harus keluar atau pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."Geram Kai pada diri sendiri, tanpa berfikir 2 kali Kai langsung melajukan kembali audi A8nya menuju dapartemen store miliknya, ada pertemuan penting dan seharusnya Kai sudah tiba 10menit yang lalu, Kalau saja dia tidak menunggu di depan sebuah daycare hanya untuk menuntaskan rasa ingin taunya pada sosok kecil yang bernama Tae Oh.

Usai memarkirkan mobilnya Kai langsung memasuki lift khusus untuk para petinggi dan menekan lantai teratas.

"Apa mereka sudah berkumpul semua?"Tanya Kai dingin pada Luna –Sekretaris Kai-

"Sudah sajangnim."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Kai membuka pintu tersebut diikuti dengan Luna yang berjalan dibelakang nya. Kai menatap ruangan rapat yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pemegang saham, Kai berjalan menuju kursi miliknya.

"Silahkan duduk."Suara Kai dan menduduki dirinya pada kursi miliknya, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah maaf saya terlambat. Rapat akan segera dimulai, silahkan dari divisi pemasaran silahkan mulai presentasi kalian."Perintah Kai dingin, terlihat beberapa orang gugup dengan aura intimidasi Kai yang menguar memenuhi ruangan rapat, padahal usia Kai jauh lebih muda dari mereka semua.

"Baik sajangnim."

Begitu selesai rapat Kai langsung keluar begitu saja, beberapa note dia titipkan pada Luna yang merupakan sekretarisnya, Kai memasuki ruangannya dan matanya melirik sesuatu yang ada di meja kerja miliknya. Kai mengambil amplop dan membukanya.

"Cih."

Tanpa repot Kai segera merobeknya dan membuang ke tong sampah begitu saja.

"Omong kosong, kau benar benar sialan Sehun."Geram Kai saat tau itu adalah surat pengunduran diri. Kai melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dan pergi begitu saja.

Beberapa pegawai yang menatap Kai hanya mengurungkan niat mereka untuk menyapa, hell. Siapa yang ingin menyapa jika baru melihat wajahnya saja membuat nyali ciut, Kai terlihat sangat marah dengan rahang yang menggeras, akhir akhir ini Kai semakin mudah marah karena hal sepele yang diperbuat oleh satu orang. Sehun, dan kai benar benar marah dengan orang itu sekarang.

"Oh sialan."Umpat Kai begitu saja saat sesuatu menabraknya, Kai menggeram marah namun kata katanya terhenti.

"Maaf ahjussi."Suara anak itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu."

"Maafkan."Ujarnya menyesal, saat Kai hendak pergi dari hadapan bocah itu tiba tiba bocah itu menarik ujung lengan jas miliknya, Kai memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap kebawah, tiba tiba saja tubuh Kai diam tidak berkutik, mata hitam itu menatap Kai dengan polos.

"Apa Ahjussi tau dimana Appaku?"Suaranya serak, anak itu tengah menahan tanggis, Kai masih diam tidak bergeming, dia masih menatap sosok kecil dihadapan nya.

"Oh Sehun, itu nama Appaku. Apa ahjussi tau dimana Appaku?"Tanya nya masih dengan suara serak.

Seolah sudah mendapatkan kesadaran nya Kai berdeham tapi masih dengan mata yang menatap bocah itu sambil menunduk agar bisa melihat secara dekat.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Kai langsung tanpa berbasa basi.

"Oh—"

"Tae Oh. Astaga."Suara seseorang mengintrupsi ucapan Tae Oh yang baru saja akan menyembutkan namanya.

"Appa." Panggil Tae Oh saat mendengar suara Sehun dibelakang punggungnya, Langkah sehun yang semula berlarian melemah dan berhenti 1 meter di depan Tae Oh, Kai menyeringai saat mendapati Sehun yang pucat saat melihat Tae Oh dan dirinya.

"Ah, jadi kau Oh Tae Oh?"Suara Kai berbahaya, Tae Oh yang tidak tau apapun hanya mengangguk. Sehun melangkah mendekati putranya.

"Menjauh dari putraku." Marah Sehun saat tangan besar Kai hendak menyentuh pucuk kepala Tae Oh.

"Jangan menyentuh Tae Oh-ku. Kim Kai-ssi."

Dan segera Sehun menarik tangan kecil Tae Oh dengan cepat, Sehun melupakan fakta bahwa Tae Oh hanya memiliki sepasang kaki kecil yang tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah kakinya.

"Appa sakit."Cicit Tae Oh.

"Appa."Teriak Tae Oh meronta saat Sehun terus menariknya.

"Hiks."Seakan tersadar Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tae Oh.

"Maafkan Appa."Suara Sehun menyesal dan memeluk Tae Oh dengan ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

"Appa mencintaimu."Suara Sehun dan semakin memeluk Tae Oh yang tidak tau apapun, Tae Oh hanya mengelus punggung Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Oh Tae Oh, Oh Tae Oh..." Nama itu terus menerus diucapkan oleh Kai sendari tadi, tangan nya mengetuk setir mobilnya dengan teratur. Kai menatap lampu merah yang masih lama, matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Oh Tae Oh, kenapa bocah itu begitu mirip denganku?"

Dan Kai hanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran nya, walau hanya sesaat karena detik selanjutnya dia sudah menelpon orang suruhan nya.

"Carikan aku tentang bocah bernama Oh Tae Oh, anak dari Oh Sehun."

 **Klik.**

Kai langsung mematikan sambungan telpon miliknya.

Kai melajukan mobil saat lampu merah berganti menjadi Hijau, dia bahkan melupakan kemarahan sebelumnya, Rasa penasaran tentang Tae Oh jauh lebih mendominasi ketimbang rasa marah Kai saat mendapati surat mengunduran diri milik Sehun.

"Sampai kapanpun Sehun masih sama, dia akan tetap mengemis dibawah kakiku." Ucap Kai datar dan biasa.

Kai Itu egois, dia bajingan gila yang tidak suka saat harga dirinya dilukai, pria dengan harga diri tinggi yang suka menginjak harga diri orang lain, seorang pria brengsek yang bahkan masih begitu santainya menghancurkan hidup orang lain.

 **Ugh, ini chapter terakhir sebelum slow update. Maafin ya hehe,**

 **Akhirnya Chanyeol muncul juga, duh.. disini usia Chanyeol lebih mudah dikit dari Sehun , jadi Sehun disini Hyung okey? Terima kasih atas review kalian apalagi follow dan fav dari kalian. Terima kasih,**

 **16 SEPTEMBER 2016**

 **13.37 WIB.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A KAIHUN FANFICTION,**

 **YAOI STORY,**

 **MAIN CAST ; KAIHUN**

 **SLIGHT ; Chanhun, Krishun**

 **######**

Sehun kembali ke flat kecil miliknya, langkah kaki miliknya terhenti,tubuh Sehun bergetar ketakutan tanpa sadar dia memeluk tubuh kecil milik Tae Oh yang berada dalam dekapannya, Tae Oh tengah tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

Di hadapan Sehun tepatnya beberapa meter dari Sehun beberapa pria terlihat mengacak-acak barang milik nya dan beberapa orang yang tinggal di bangunan yang sama dengan Sehun, tubuh Sehun masih bergetar dia punya trauma dengan beberapa pria seperti itu, Sehun dengan keberanian hati melangkah mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa—apa yang kalian lakukan!"Jerit Sehun membuat Tae Oh terganggu dalam tidurnya, Sehun berteriak marah saat mendapati barang barangnya yang di lempar keluar, Sehun menatap beberapa orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya , hanya saja mereka tidak melawan di karenakan jauh sebelum Sehun datang mereka telah melawan dan mendapati banyak pukulan pada tubuh mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SIALAN!"Murka Sehun, beberapa orang menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan tonjokan pada pipi kanan Sehun, Tae Oh pun terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sehun.

"Appa."Suara Tae Oh ketakutan dan menangis.

Tae Oh bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, tubuh kecilnya bergetar ketakutan namun dengan keberanian kecilnya dia menoleh kearah seseorang yang berani menyakiti Appa-nya.

"Jang—an sakiti Appa."Suara Tae Oh bergetar ketakutan.

"Tae Oh."Panggil Sehun, segera Sehun tarik tubuh kecilnya untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun. Sehun menatap pria itu yang mendengus dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"TEMPAT INI SUDAH DI JUAL OLEH PEMILIKNYA, JADI ENYAHLAH KALIAN, BUKANKAH SUDAH KAMI PERINGATKAN!"Teriak salah satu dari mereka, Sehun tidak tau hal itu begitu pula dengan yang lain, padahal Sehun sudah membayar biaya sewa flat kecilnya sampai 3 bulan kedepan, Sehun bahkan merelakan tabungannya.

"Sehun."Panggil seseorang sembari menyentuh pundah Sehun dengan lembut, orang itu adalah Kimberly, tetangga sebelah flat Sehun.

"Nyonya Lee menipu kita, dia membawa semua uang kita. Tidak ada ganti rugi sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi sebelum barang barang kita dibuang."Ujarnya menjelaskan pada Sehun. Sehun marah namun dia tidak bisa memaki karena tersangka utama yang bertanggung jawab atas ini tidak ada disini, Nyonya Lee sudah melarikan diri.

"Aku harus tinggal dimana."Batin Sehun lelah, Sehun benar benar tidak memiliki uang seperserpun hanya ada 50 ribu won di dalam dompet miliknya.

"Appa."Panggil Tae Oh, Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi nya dan Tae Oh, Sehun tersenyum –lebih tepaatnya mencoba tersenyum- dan mengelus surai coklat kehitaman milik anaknya.

"Apa Tae Oh ingin kepemandian air panas bersama Appa hm?"Tanya Sehun, Tae Oh mengangguk senang dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak paham situasi sulit yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun, menurut Tae Oh pergi kepemandian air panas dengan Sehun merupakan hal lain yang jarang dilakukan Sehun, Tae Oh senang tanpa tau Sehun sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dan Tae Oh dari dinginnya angin malam.

"Ayo kita pergi. Tae Oh tunggu disini sebentar. Appa akan mengambil koper milik kita."

Sehun pergi dari hadapan Tae Oh dan mulai memuguti barang miliknya yang sebagian tercecer di tanah, usai memasuki pakaian pakaiannya Sehun menarik koper miliknya dan menghampiri Tae Oh yang menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

"Appa, kenapa kita membawa koper?"

"Kita akan pindah mulai besok Tae, tidak apa kan?"

Tae Oh hanya menangguk kaku saja, Sehun kembali mengandeng tangan kecil milik Tae Oh untuk berjalan beriringan, Sebelum mencari pemandian air panas yang buka sampai 24 jam Sehun berjalan menuju telpon umum, dia tidak akan masuk kerja malam ini dengan alasan tidak enak badan, jadi dia bermaksud menghubungi telpon kafe tempat kerja.

"Semua akan baik baik saja, Sehun."Yakin Sehun dalam hati, jelas Sehun tau semua tidak baik baik saja. Sehun tidak memiliki apapun sekarang yang dia miliki hanya dirinya sendiri, Tae Oh dan uang 5 lembar senilai 50.000 won

## **THE BOSS IS MY EX-BOYFRIEND##**

Kai masih berada dalam ruang kerja pada Apartemen miliknya, sendari tadi matanya tidak berkedip membaca berkas yang dikirimi melalui fax miliknya, Kai terus membaca kalimat demi kalimat dan kini matanya menatap kearah foto Tae Oh yang baru saja di kirimi oleh orang suruhan nya, Kai meninggalkan berkas itu begitu saja tanpa perlu membaca lebih lanjut, matanya kini beralih pada email masuk.

Sebuah file baru saja dikirimi orang suruhan Kai, Kai harus mengunduh berkas itu dan setelah selesai Kai langsung membuka berkas tersebut.

Mata Kai membulat saat melihat surat keterangan rumah sakit mengenai sesuatu yang sangat mustahil di dunia ini, Kai menggeram marah namun dia tahan. Sehun memang pernah mengatakan kalau dia memang hamil tapi—

"Sialan!"Maki Kai, Kai terus menscroll file yang berbentu pdf pada komputernya, banyak foto Sehun dengan perut besar tertera disana, tidak terlalu besar tapi jelas itu seperti perut ibu hamil.

Kai mengambil ponsel miliknya dan kembali menelpon orang suruhan nya

"APA MAKSUD DARI BERKAS YANG KIRIM!"Suara kai berteriak langsung.

"Pria itu bisa hamil Tuan, selama ini dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya saat masa kehamilan nya. Pria itu salah satu dari Mpreg, Tae Oh dan Sehun memiliki DNA yang tidak terlalu cocok tapi mereka jelas 'Ibu' dan Anak."Suara orang itu menjelaskan panjang lebar, Kai memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kita akan melakukan test DNA, berikan aku sample rambut milik Tae Oh, dan Sehun. Jika aku benar persiapkan persidangan."Jelas Kai sadis, Kai menatap datar foto yang berada di layar komputer miliknya, Seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas diwajah miliknya.

"Kita lihat apa dia akan bersikap sombong setelah ini."Suara Kai dalam dan menakutkan.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Ah, pastikan Sehun tidak tau kau mendekati putranya."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan."

Dan Kai langsung mematikan sambungan telpon miliknya, Kai kembali menatap foto lain , foto itu adalah gambar Tae Oh yang masih kecil dan sekitar berumur 3 tahun.

Tanpa Kai sadari tangan kanan nya mengarah pada layar komputer, jari telunjuknya mengelus gambar itu, Sebuah senyum sendu terpampang di wajah tampan Kai.

"Kim Tae Oh, namamu Kim Tae Oh. Bukan lagi Oh Tae Oh."


End file.
